<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning Conversation (Spoiler for Campaign 2 Episode 111) by rainyblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994631">Early Morning Conversation (Spoiler for Campaign 2 Episode 111)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyblade/pseuds/rainyblade'>rainyblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mighty Nein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyblade/pseuds/rainyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb stays up reading in the large library of the nine-sided tower when a friendly face joins him in the early morning light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning Conversation (Spoiler for Campaign 2 Episode 111)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fic ever. I wanted to write something small to start off, that encapsulate my love for Widojest. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It should be dawn in 2 hours.” Caleb thought to himself, sitting in a cushioned chair perusing over a book of old Zemnian children tales, his long orange hair tied back in a ponytail, a fresh steaming cup of tea sits next to him on a large oak reading desk large enough for nine individuals to skim over books at the same time. The stained-glass windows of the large library he constructed along with the rest of the tower, slowly increase in brightness, now with the faintest blue hue indicating the night slowly leaving, as if to mimic the real-world sky outside of the pocket dimension Caleb fashioned.</p><p>When Caleb first began his imaginings of the tower, he did not expect to fill each of the Mighty Nein’s rooms with such detail, reflections of themselves. He did not think he would have such an opportunity to be part of a family like the one he has found himself in. He begins to recall what it was like before the Nein, before he even met Veth, his mind turns to the 6th room at the top of the tower, floors strewn with straw and chairs with bloody arm straps, and then he catches himself in the thought. Ever since they got Yasha back for good he has been trying to follow Yasha’s lead and Caduceus’ guidance and stop himself from entering that little spiral of thoughts that would best remain locked away in that topmost floor, at least until he visits the rooms themselves.</p><p>He brings himself back into the moment, planting his feet firmly on the ground and correcting his usually slouched posture and takes a deep breath. He sees the blue light on the stain glass, made more beautiful by the menagerie of colours the glass creates. He smiles faintly, exercising muscles that used to get no use at all. Just then his vision goes black and he feels someone’s soft hands covering his eyes.</p><p>“Guess who?” the bubbly voice asks.</p><p>Caleb’s body immediately goes stiff. The faint smell of freshly baked pastries gives the identity of the voice away as if there was any question.</p><p>“Gut Margan Jester. What are you doing up so early?”</p><p>Jester walks around the chair that Caleb is seated in and plops down on a large cushy chair across him. An ethereal ginger cat, similar in appearance to Frumpkin immediately appears carrying a fresh pot of tea and cup, while balancing a tray of black moss cupcakes on its head and methodically laying them out on the table next to the two of them.</p><p>“Oh you know, I was so excited to be staying in a new place, I just couldn’t sleep, even with all the kittens, which are super fluffy by the way. They make great pillows.”</p><p>“I would have thought you would have been used to moving around by now, I don’t remember you having difficulty sleeping in the bubble.”</p><p>“Well I mean, I don’t know, I guess it feels lonelier, not sleeping in the same bubble as you all. The tower is so big and I just couldn’t sleep is all. I like having you all close to me.” Jester says with a more subdued response than before, then quickly says “oh but you know it isn’t that I don’t like my room, Caleb, I really, really like my room, you put a lot of thought into it. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jester” Caleb pauses to gather some courage then continues. “ You know I don’t think I say that enough but thank you Jester. . . for being here.” Caleb takes another long pause, his mouth looking for the right words “I was not lying when I said the traveller was lucky to have you. You make us. . . me, happy.”</p><p>Caleb flashes a smile at Jester that feels second nature when he is with her.

 The large library remains silent for a moment. 

Jester is sat up straight in her chair, her hands fidgeting, blushing, her eyes fixed on Caleb with a mixture of gratitude and sadness, understanding the weight of the words he shared. Jester gets up from her chair and  gracefully walks to Caleb who is still seated, wrapping her arms around him in a tight and quiet embrace. A stream of tears gently flows down Jester's face, now covered in a wide smile, and onto Caleb’s shirt. Caleb’s face now buried into Jester’s shoulder.</p><p>“You too, Caleb.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>